Whisper
by fallingfasterdown
Summary: Sequel to Tourniquet
1. Shocking Experiences

Chapter 1 - Shocking Experiences

**Leah POV**

The liquids in the vial turned sour in my mouth, the taste so horrible that I immediately spat it back out, the mouthful I had in, and Elliot snatched the vial out of my hands. What made me choke even more was the liquid, now an inky black color, when it was clear not seconds before, solidifing right before our eyes. "What the h*ll?" I gasped, still spitting out the taste in my mouth.

"You..! You..!" Elliot tried to snap, but was weighing his emotions, not wanting to cuss since he loved me, but wanting to cuss since he's p*ssed. He dropped the tainted vial, his golden gun appearing in his hand as he shot the vial before it even hit the ground, making it shatter and explode. "If this is h*ll then I'm your h*llmate." He growled.

"But why did it suddenly change?" I was trying to grasp the aspect that I could no longer go home.

"It happened to mine too!" Audrey was jogging out of the mansion, frantic because of the gunshot. "We need to check on Rikki and see what's up." Audrey's vial started cracking, splitting it into a spiderweb-like frame.

"Audrey, you have to stay here.. with the twins.." Elliot mumbled nervously. "Leah and I will check up on Rikki and report back. Promise." He grabbed my hands dragging me down the lonely path to the amusement park. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Audrey shrug at me and I waved bye.

"I thought I was doing a good thing for you." I frowned into the awkward silence. The sun was finally up, high in the middle of the sky, its blazing ferocity blinding me for a few seconds. Blinking, I shielded my eyes with my hand as I tredged forward with Elliot, the cool autumn wind quickly heading for a scorching summer's heat as we switched territories.

I vaguely saw Elliot blush. "How insulting Leah, really. Yeah, I was happy to see her since its been so long, but I love **you** and _only_ you." I couldn't tell if he was trying to persuade me or himself.

"What did you tell Julius?" I flinched automatically at the taste of his name on my tongue, moving from one sensitive topic to the next.

"What you couldn't. That you were in love with **me** and will be moving to the mansion." He rushed the last part, but I still understood him and I really didn't care at this point. As long as I had somewhere to stay.. "Trust me, he got over it pretty quickly once he saw Alice." He grimaced, like he was trying to suppress some awful memory.

I looked up at his purple eyes and he looked down at me, neither of us sure where this will take us or our relationship. Without looking away he told the faceless park worker to fetch Rikki. "Looks like I'm stuck here." I don't know why I felt the need to say that out loud, but acceptance just dawned on me. Elliot just nods his head, remaining silent. I stand on my toes to kiss Elliot on the cheek, pulling away quickly as Rikki approaches us.

"I'm soo sorry you guys!" Rikki already started begging for forgiveness, like she was late or something.. "So what's up?" She smiled nervously as she raked her hand through her caramel brown hair.

"The liquid in the vial, it turned ink black when I tried to drink it. Don't try, alright?" I warned her. As I continued to talk, her face grew pale, her eyes bulged, and looked scared and anxious.

"I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over. "But my vial, I tripped and it flew out of my pocket, smashing against a wall. It was full at the time." She gripped her arms, hugging herself.

"I don't understand, what are you saying?" Elliot asked, frowning.

"It's like this- from the beginning we were three. For us to play the game all three of us had to drink the medicine. For our part to end, to leave the game, all three of us had to drink it. If one of us can't leave, none of us can." Rikki whispered, sending a chill down my spine.

I stumbled back, falling into Elliot's arms. "Three's an evil number."

**Authors notes: Yeah, short chapter, sorry. Just a little fun fact for ya, three is considered an evil number, connecting to witches or something like that. ^^ If anyone has read Macbeth by Shakespeare, you'll get the connection.**


	2. Perfect Insanity

Chapter 2 - Perfect Insanity

**Audrey POV**

I knew the only reason Elliot didn't want me to come was because he wanted to be alone with Leah, but he could've just said so! I sighed, heading back into the mansion. I stopped a few feet from the door, the lumbering black and white mansion stood befoore me. A beautiful mansion, no doubt. Is it home? I'm starting to wonder.

"Something wrong?" I blinked a few times, my gaze leaving the top of the building to the two boys infront of me. I didn't even realize I was standing here for a while, must've zoned out.

I felt a tugging on my sleeve, grabbing my attention. Dum was tugging my arm, and Dee was staring at me questioningly. "Come on Audrey! Lets go out for a bit." Dum's voice was soft, his face lighting up. Dee pursed his lips, like he was thinking, then his face lit up too. Like they were thinking the same thing, like they were telepathic or something.

"Yeah! Go into town, get some sweets!" Dee hugged my arm, grinning widly, looking like he just opened the best present on Christmas Day.

For once, they actually looked like young innocent boys, but I knew that that could change in an instant. But this would be good for me, spending time with- my boyfriends? I don't even know anymore- them, and I do love candy! "Sure, lead the way!" I laugh, grasping their hands.

We decided on not going into but to the Amusement Park, Dee and Dum hoping to find Boris. They didn't, but we still got our sweets here. Right now we are sitting on a bench, Dee and Dum eating ice cream while I was nibbling on some chocolate cake.

"You look like you want to say something." Dee observed. He tried to come off intimidiately with his questioning gaze, but in reality it was hard to be intimidated by a boy licking an ice cream. Now, if said boy was casually licking an ice cream while pointing a scythe at your throat, that'd be different.

But I realize, with a shock, that those says are over. They won't hurt me, that much I've learned. Actually, that's probably all I learned. My time here in Wonderland, I thought it was over. But now, a wave of relief washes over me whenever I think about how I'm stuck here. Weird. Glancing up from my cake, Dee and Dum were talking and laughing quietly. I have a feeling that that wave has something to do with them.

"You think you'll stay?" Dum whispered. His eyes were glued to mine, trying to be light with such a serious matter. He notices my hesitation and welcomes me in with a warm smile, but I could tell it was forced.

I pondered on the question. I mean, I felt pretty at home in the mansion, I love everyone there. "Does it really matter what I think? It's not like it's possible anymore for me to leave, so it doesn't matter." I just shrugged, not answering the question.

But my answer made Dum frown. "Doesn't matter huh?" He mumbled under his breath, his frown increasing to a pout. Out of annoyance, he took a large mouthful of ice cream, regretting it afterward as his hand flew to his head and he cringed from the cold. Dee burst into a loud guffaw, pointing and laughing at his twin.

Quieting down, Dee grew serious. "So if it doesn't matter, does that mean you don't care?" He lifted his eyebrow in question. I know he meant if I cared about them, and I did, but was it enough to keep me from my original world? It's something I prefer to think about later.

I just stared at him, stupefied. "What are you talking about? Of course I care." I frowned, wondering how he could ask such a thing. I stared down at my plate, taking a forkful of the cake as the time period changed to evening.

Dum sighed heavily. "We gotta go, work." He grabbed me, pulling me up and off the bench. He took something brown out of his coat pocket, strapping it on my waist securely and tightly. The structure was oddly familiar.

"This is for you." Dee tossed me something. Catching it, I gasped in surprise. It was a silver pistol with a single purple steak along the middle. "You'll need to protect yourself from now on." He added. I then realized what Dum put on me was a holster.

"W-What? Why? The only time I've-" I paused, that comment was going to probably endanger my relationship with the twins. "I've never been in any real danger." I pouted, not liking the fact I have a deadly weapon in hand but found it thrilling at the same time.

"We told you we'd do whatever to keep you here?" Dum reminded me.

"Not to mention you live with us... so it was only a matter of time." Dee agreed, shrugging.

"Just spill it already!" I hissed, the gun clutched tightly in both hands.

"You're part of the Hatter's." They answered in unison, replying nonchalantly. My body froze, the Hatter's? Did they mean the mafia? How did that happen?

"H-How did that happen?" I whispered mostly to myself. Sure, I felt like I was accepted at the mansion, but work there? I pushed the gun back into the twin's hands. "I dont need it, seriously. No one should trust me with a gun." My voice was shaky, but I tried to put on a brave front.

Dee took my hand, wrapping it around the gun. "We'd feel better if you had some protection, and trust me, we aren't the only ones who consider you part of the Hatter's." He smiled warmly, kissing me on the cheek. "Take it, or Boss will end up giving you one later." He stepped back and shrugged. "Now, that you're staying here, it's inevitable." They waved bye as Dee and Dum left. Leaving me shocked and confused.

I spun around to face the direction they were leaving. "What, why couldn't we leave together?" I frowned. Unless by work they didn't mean being gatekeepers, then that could be a reason.

Tossing my cake away I headed for the exit, gingerly placing the gun away into the holster. Know me I'll probably end up shooting my foot and not the target... woah, woah Audrey! What are you thinking? I'm not a mafioso nor a murderer! I shook my head, trying to clear it of these thoughts. This is what I get for living at the mansion I guess.

I kept my hand over the holster, a shudder of fear coursed through me. The Bloody Twin's words raced through my head, was someone hunting me? But it doesn't really seem like anyone hates me... but if people think I'm in the mafia.. I stop at the exit, looking over my shoulder. If I am part of the Hatter's mafia, that means the Amusement Park is my enemy, right? Then wouldn't Rikki be my enemy?

"Crap..." That's the last thing I needed was to make my friend my enemy. But even if Blood wanted me on his team, I could still be friends with enemy territories, right? Right. He does let the twins befriend Boris.. so yeah! It should be alright!

But what am I thinking? _I am not in the mafia!_ I don't live in Wonderland, this isn't my home, I still need to find another way home. I can't be worried about minor things like that, that'll eventually not affect me.

I shook my head again. "I need to stop thinking about this! The twins are getting to me. Grr!" I argued with myself.

The once clean rocky path was now starting to get scattered with orange and brown leaves as the warm weather dropped to autumn. My feet crushed against the dead leaves, losing myself in my thoughts. I need to stop thinking about this, Leah, I need to talk to her. She'll know what to do, hopefully.

I gripped one of the metal bars, pushing the gate open. Heading into the mansion once again, I needed to set things straight, talk to Blood. Yeah, that's the first thing to do.

"Audrey!" I heard my name get called. It was Rikki, running my way. "I need to tell you something!" She wheezed, gasping for breath as she probably raced from the park to here.

"Can it wait? I need to talk to Blood." I frowned, my mind was seperated from my heart. One says one thing while the other says the opposite, and I no longer know which to follow.

"I think I found a way out! A way to leave, I might know!" Rikki yelled, like she wasn't the one who told us we were stuck here. "I might know." She whispered excitedly. Of course she'd be happy, she has someone to go home to, Zak. I have no one back home. But here... here is just a dream, I have to remember that, I have to remember.

"But-" I paused, unsure if I shouuld speak my mind or my heart. I glanced at the mansion and back at Rikki, so full of jubilance, but I felt hollow. Split, divided, uncontrolled and yet controlled. "You see-" I frowned, I couldn't speak. Not knowing what to say nor do. I turned away, my back facing Rikki. "Shouldn't you tell Leah? I thought the medicine of hearts was the only way home and that was all destroyed." I rambled.

Rikki grabbed my arm, peaking over my shoulder. "Audrey, aren't you happy? We'll be able to go home, to our real family." She muttered, trying to comfort me.

"This **is** our real family!" I snapped back, covering my face in my hands. "Argh, I mean, I mean... I have no family back home, not like you and Leah.. I mean..." I started to sway left and right.

"Audrey, what's wrong? What's going on? I know we haven't seen each other a lot since we've been here but _we're_ still family." She held my shoulders, trying to stop my agitated swaying.

"Are you kidding? I'll be stuck in friggin' New Hampshire, do we even know what the date is in our world? The summer is most likely over! You and Leah will move back. You to Canada and Leah to Greece, do you know how far away those places are from me?" My stomach churned uneasily. "I'm sorry..." I bit my lower lip, stopping myself from talking.

"I didn't know you felt his way Audrey." Rikki admitted.

"You don't even know the half of it." I ran away, to the entrance of the mansion, a place I've grown used to, got comfortable, and felt safe here. I knew I had to eventually go home, and yet I went and drew close relationships.

I just stood there, back against the main door, trying to control my emotions before talking abother step. But I no longer know which emotion to follow and which to let die. Why does this sh*t happen to me?


	3. A Lesson To Be Learned

Chapter 3 - A Lesson To Be Learned

**Rikki POV**

I huffed angrily as Audrey disappeared. I thought her, of all people, would be happy to hear about what I have learned. I stormed away from the mansion, heading to tell Leah 'cause maybe she'll listen.

"A-Ace?" I called out, startled to see the young knight leaning against the gate's wall. His face was washed of all emotion, serene almost, his eyes closed like he was sleeping, or maybe even waiting. When he heard his name get called, he nearly very literally bounced off the wall.

When he saw me his face lit up with what looked like a genuine smile. "Hey sis!" He waved as he shuffled closer to me.

"Don't call me that, I have a name ya know and it's Rikki." I frowned, hating the fact that he was so persistent about the sibling factor, that I decided to ignore the question of 'why the heck are you here'. "I have a brother, for you information, and his name is Zak." I pointed out.

Ace just sighed, obviously disappointed I don't believe him. "Can you just lead me to Heart Castle? I'll tell you how we _are_ siblings." I just nodded in agreement, nearly dragging him the whole way there.

"It's impossible. I have a beating heart, you have a ticking clock, I'm pretty sure both are genetic. And I'm real, while you're just a fragment of a dream." I sighed exhasperatedly, sitting on the edge of Ace's bed. Somehow we managed to the castle in record time as it had fallen to night, and I didn't want to get lost in the dark with this man.

He cupped my face in his hands. "Do I feel like a dream?" He asked too seriously, making my face light up bright red. He just laughed wildly at my expression.

"O-Okay imbecile. I can leave right now or you can try and persuade me." I crossed my arms across my chest, embarrased by his stupidity.

"So serious..." Ace shook his head in mock despair though a smile was still plastered on his face. "Alright then.." He turned to face me, and I him. This way we were giving each other full and undivided attention.

"Start from the beginning." I ordered, sitting in the lotus position to get comfortable.

Ace just nodded in response, eager to begin. "Not much to say other than the fact that you weren't born here. As you pointed out, as you have a beating heart." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "Our mother was a foreigner, our father a roleholder. So it's obvious Dad fell for Mom, but by chance Mom fell for Dad. Mom chose Dad over all the other roleholders, got married and had me. I was about eight years old, more of leas, when Mom found out she was pregnant again. She knew it was a girl, both of our parents ecstatic. But Mom was a foreigner..." He paused again, frowning, a flash of anger in his eyes. "But Mom was a foreigner, her vial filled up and she said she had to go home. Dad begged her not to go, wondering why she would leave, leaving her husband and son behind. She said it was for you, that this wasn't a suitable environment to raise a young girl amongst all the violence and chaos. So she left, you were born in your world giving you a beating heart, but we are undoubtedly siblings." Ace finished, shrugging, like the story didn't pain him.

I tried to think of my mother back home, being strong enough to survive in this world. Fall in love with someone other than my, supposed, Dad. "But my mom," I find it hard to believe, even if her image is now fuzzy and it's getting hard to remember her, that that woman came to this world.

"Is dead." Ace finished. "Both of our parents are." His voice ran cold, chilling my body and leaving me frozen.

"That's impossible!-"

"The woman who has took care over you is not your mother, I'm not sure who she is, but she's not your birth mother, nor is that man your birth father, nor is that boy your half-brother. Your family is dead, except for me." He couldn't meet my pleading gaze, guilty for having to tell me this but knowing he has to.

"How can you say that? Then what happen-" I choked. My life is a lie? Is that what Ace is telling me? I could feel water flooding my eyes. "Then Leah isn't my cousin?" My heart panged at the thought, my voice rising a few octaves higher than normal.

"Calm down Rikki, she is, she's just not related to the woman you thought was your mother." Ace rubbed my shoulder, but the fluids were already leaking from my eyes. "Our Mom was granted- no, that's the wrong word- wished for a chance to come back here, remember, it's also voluntary to come here, you're not always forced. She was granted that wish, to come home to our father, she came back, leaving you in the care of that woman. A few years passed and they were killed in a surprise raid. I couldn't help them as I was training to be a knight of Heart Castle at the time." He defended himself, though he didn't need to.

I felt hollow, my blood running cold. Not only was my family not who I though they were, but my mother abandoned me! Of course, she abandoned Ace too, but she came back for him, discarding me like a penny in a rain. The thought brought fresh tears to my eyes. No, this was outright sobbing.

My tears just came and came, not knowing how to calm me down, Ace just hugged me, pulling me into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, gently rubbing my arms. Thanks to my mom, this was a brother I never knew. A love of a brother I never felt.

I continued to sob into Ace's jacket, he didn't seem to care that much. Sixteen years of lying and pretending, and the truth was finally out. But how long was my step-mom going to keep us her act? Was she never going to tell me about my real mom, my real father and brother? Did Mom even tell my step-mom everything?

The parents I never knew and never will know... The brother I've only just met... For once, I find relief in the fact that the vial was destroyed.


	4. Next To Me

Chapter 4 - Next To Me

**Leah POV**

Elliot continued pulling me along. We just left the amusement park and were heading for the Clover Tower to get the little belongings I had there. And Elliot wants Julius to hear from my mouth that I'm leaving, but I think the only reason for that is to try and make him jealous.

"Any reason I can't just stay at the tower and just visit you?" I flinched at the harshness of my tone, but I didn't make a move to correct myself.

"I don't see how you and Alice stand this place! I hate this place!" Elliot growled, more to himself than at me. He didn't answer my question..

"Wh-"

"I told you, I went to jail because of Julius." He snapped, his reply short and firm. He hid his face with his long ginger hair, I couldn't tell if he was upset or mad.

I didn't want Elliot to become more upset then he already was, so I never objected to leaving, I was just wondering. I hugged Elliot's arm gently before standing up on my toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. His face was still covered with his hair but I could still see him blushing.

I paused at the foot of the steps, but a nudge in my back told me to proceed. I didn't bother knocking, no one was in the room anyways. In the main room in the couch was a small suitcase of the very little clothes I owned.

"You're finally here!" Pale arms slid around my shoulders. Glancing up I saw Nightmare smiling down at me. "I knew you would come, I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of cleaning out your room. But you can double check if you doubt I got everything." Nightmare smiled. I heard a huff of annoyance from behind us.

I gave Nightmare a quick hug back before pulling away. "Thanks, but I trust you." I reached out for the suitcase, and I realized my hand was trembling slightly.

I felt a weight on my head, ruffling my hair. Julius and Gray had entered, and I haven't see Alice either. Gray gave me a soft smile and pulled me into a small hug.

"Leah, if you don't mind I'd like to talk to you privately for a few minutes." Julius grabbed my arm and pulled me into his office without giving me time to object, though it looked like Elliot wanted to make a smart remark but let it go.

Julius' room and office was just as I remembered it, messy, gloomy, and filled with clocks and clock parts. Julius himself was where he always was, seated at his desk with two boxes beside him. He motioned for me to sit opposite of him, so I did.

I could already feel my cheeks heat up with guilt even though neither of us have spoken yet. "Did you need something Julius?" I finally broke the silence, unable to stand it.

"Yes, actually." His voice was strained and stern. "Why did you say you loved me, when you love Elliot?" Julius glared at me, but not with hatred nor any emotion. His face was a blank slate.

My heart hammered in my chest. "H-How can I say this?"_Without hurting your feelings anymore?_ "I wanted you to be happy, you saw me as Alice and I knew you loved her, and since she was gone-"

"You were going to pretend you love me?" It wasn't an accusation, just a simple curious question. But if I didn't answer correctly, I could lose Julius as a friend. But if I lie and he finds out, he'll hate me and I'll lose a friend.

"There was nothing 'pretend' about the way I love you. It's just not romantic." Not like you and Alice. "An-"

"I never thought of you as Alice." Julius interuppted, serious as ever. His hands were clasped together and ontop of his desk, he reminded me of a teacher.

"Huh?" I gasped, surprised by his sudden interupption.

"You said I saw you as Alice, that is a lie." I was going to protest but he raised his index finger as a motion of silence. "Did I find you similar? Of course, but you're both foreigners so you're bound to share some of the same qualities." He explained. "You have to understand, we Wonderlanders live in a world where we're expected to see ourselves as unimportant, the same as everyone else, no one is different and no one is special. We barely have identities. We share roles with people before us and after our death, and the cycle is repeated over and over. Our world has done everything to make us believe we aren't special or unique. This is why foreigners are so important to us and why we fall in love with them. In your world, you're taught to be yourself, be unique and different. When you come to this world, you make us feel special and therefore you're important to this world, to us. No one would treat you the way they have been treated all this time." Julius concluded, smiling slightly.

My mouth hung open slightly in shock and amazement. "I-I never realized-"

"It wasn't your place to know, but now I thought you should." He now got up from behind his desk and kissed me on the forehead. "You can move to the mansion, if that is what you wish, just promise me you'll be careful." He cupped my face in his hands, tilting my head back so I'd look at him. He was blushing too.

"Thank you Julius." I got up from the chair, heading towards the door, Julius was already heading back to his work. Elliot was waiting by the exit, somewhere inbetween patient and impatiently as he wasn't yelling at anyone but his arms were crossed tightly against his chest.

I felt my face heat up even more, where this leave Elliot and I? Is he... my boyfriend? Are we dating? Does he hate me? My head spun with the possible questions and there was only one I hoped was true.

Elliot held my suitcase- grabbing it from me- and he held my hand with the other. "What did you two talk about?" He tried to keep his tone light and casual as we walked back to the mansion, but you could hear tints of jealousy he tried unsuccesfully to hide.

Should I tell him I know more about him and his world? Or just keep it simple? "Us." I shrugged, deciding to keep it simple then go into lengthy detail.

He whipped my arm sideways, forcing me infront of him, and I felt the suitcase against my back as he pushed me against his chest. "What **about** 'us'?" He demanded, suddenly panicked.

"My feelings for you, your feelings for me. My feelings for him." I shrugged again, trying to calm him again. It seems lately all I ever do is upset Elliot when I just want to make him happy!

"...What _are_ your feelings for me?" He asked, gentler this time. I felt the hand around my back tighten at my waist. Elliot's cheeks were burning red but his eyes never left mine.

"E-Eh, ah-" I stammered, my face turning a tomato red. "W-Well, that is..." I giggled nervously. "I love you, of course." I grinned, the blush still burning against my cheeks as I tried to keep contact with his purple eyes.

Elliot bent down to give me a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too Leah." A large grin spread across his face. We started walking again and I let out a mental sigh of relief that we moved on.

Elliot pushed open the metal gates, I kept my hands infront of me as they started to tremble again. Why was I so nervous? I've been here before! Nothing has changed except I'll be living here. No difference. None. None! My trembling increased, I realized, the closer we got to the mansion.

"Here we are." From his pocket, Elliot retrieved a key, unlocking the guest room I'd be staying in. The guest room was large and had a variety of grey shades. The bed had a grey and white plaid bed sheet, the dressar was white, the walls were a light smokey grey, and the carept was a sandy brown color. I even had my own bathroom!

"Thanks." Was all I could manage to say, plopping my small suitcase on the large bed. There were small windows on the far wall, just large enough to see the tables in the backyard. The tables were prepped and ready for a tea party.

Elliot sat on my bed, pulling me in so I sat on his legs. I blushed, looking down at the floor. "This is your new home, you'll even be able to see Audrey more often." Elliot prompted, trying to put me in a good mood. I remained silent, unable to respond. He raised his hand to brush my hair out of my eyes. "I'm right next door, if you ever need me." He cupped my face in his hands. My blush darkened, if that's possible.

"Thank you..." I wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight hug. My trembling hadn't stopped, and uneasiness continued to spread through me. How could a mafia headquarters be my new permament home?


	5. All That You Need

Chapter 5 - All That You Need

**Audrey POV**

I layed in my bed, twirling the silver pistol. I kinda blew up on Rikki back there, but I couldn't really help it. My emotions, everything, just boiled up to the top and I exploded. I closed my eyes, going home should be the most important thing to me, but it's not.

"Hey." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to fake sleep. I didn't want to hear that voice. I don't want to talk to anyone, especially not them. But, even if my eyes were closed, my body was in a too awkward of a position for me to even think of sleep. My hands were above my head, leaning against the wall and so was my head. My legs were stretched out, so my body spanned the whole bed.

"You don't plan on ignoring us, right?" Sighing, I opened my eyes as I was caught. Red and blue eyes stared back at me. Dee and Dum placed their hands on my mattress, leaning against it, concern covering their faces.

"Sorry guys, I kinda just wanted to be alone for a while. A lot on my mind." I admitted, lowering my arms so my hands and the gun were in my lap. Though I haven't really been thinking of anything, it wasn't a total lie.

"Tell us what's wrong, maybe we can help." Dee told me, offering his help. The Bloody Twins climbed up into my bed. Like usual, they were in their gatekeeper uniforms, but thankfully they were clean- no blood stains.

"Yeah. You seem really upset." Dum whispered, laying against my right side. "And we don't like seeing you upset." He bit his lower lip, wrapping his arms around my hips.

"And I have a feeling it's because of us, isn't it? If so, let us try and fix our mistake." Dee leaned against my bedpost with me, tilting his head so it leaned against my left shoulder. "Please don't be angry Audrey." They murmured.

They're right. It is their fault. Because of them- though, admittedly, I am also at fault- I no longer want to go home, even though I should. I haven't seen Rikki and Leah in forever, though I should've. I miss them so much, but I spend my time with the twins- not that that's bad or anything. But they want to go home while I want to stay in Wonderland. And it's thanks to the Hatter Family that I feel this way.

"Audrey!" Dee whined, poking me in the side, making me jerk to the right. "Tell us what's wrong. We want to help." Dee continued to poke my side until I covered it with my hands(and therefore along with my gun). Dum also looked up expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"But..." I shook my head, butchering the truth would be best I guess. "Rikki's upset because-" Uhm... should I just give them the satisfactory option? "...Because I want to stay here. While they- Rikki and Leah- want to leave." I groaned, not liking to admit it out loud.

Dee and Dum had big grins growing on their faces. "Oh~ is **that** how it is?" They laughed, but it wasn't pleasant. "So, you want to make amends with Rikki-"

Dee shot up, getting an idea, his face brightening while the thought formed. "A tea party! Perfect! You guys can get together, settle things out, if Boss throws a tea party!" Dee nodded vigorously, like he came up with the most brilliant idea.

"A tea party, huh?" I tried to picture Leah, Rikki, myself, and the Hatter's men. Way too awkward, no doubt the atmosphere would be uncomfortable. "Fine. But it has to be private!" I wasn't quite sure if the twins knew what that meant. "Just Rikki, Leah, and I. No one else, okay?" I sighed, knowing they'd never go for it.

"Not fair!" The two whined, just as I thought. Both were now sitting up, staring at me intently. "We came up with the idea so we should be there, also to support you!" Dum and Dee said in unison. "Please?" They pleaded.

"No. That's final." I slouched down into the bed so my head rested on the pillow. Dee and Dum looked disappointed, but oh well. The four of them- as I suspect Blood and Elliot would want to be there too- nothing would get done. We wouldn't be able to talk about home without upsetting _someone_.

"Fine. We'll go ask Boss." The Bloody Twins jumped off the bed, rushing out of the room. They closed the door softly behind them, and I heard their hurried footsteps fade off.

My stomach clenched uncomfortably, I felt like I was going to be sick. I don't like being alone, an only child, an outsider. Back in New Hampshire, I had a few school friends- meaning I only talked to them inside school. But otherwise my closest friends were Leah and Rikki, but ironically they lived nowhere close to me. So, I would usually be stuck at home, alone, in my room, playing videogames, reading, or something of the like.

I threw the pistol against the far wall, I'm no Hatter, I'm not part of the mafia, the Country of Hearts, and especially not Wonderland. I'm Audrey Vence, a small-town outdoors girls from New Hampshire. That's all I am and that's all I'll ever be.


	6. A Mad Tea Party

Chapter 6 - A Mad Tea Party

**Rikki POV**

After I was done crying my eyes out, I ended up passed out on Ace's bed. He let me sleep there as he had work anyways. My heart felt heavy from the knowledge I now know, and it makes me wonder if Leah knew Ace was my brother? Or are her parents hiding some truths from her too? What I don't get is why my step parents wouldn't tell me what happened to my birth parents. Well, I guess that'd be hard to explain, 'your mom and dad were killed in a place called Wonderland that might well be a dreamworld'. Yeah, that would've gone over well.

I hugged Ace's pillow, I learn this after I tell Audrey I know a way home. Even though, technically, this is also my home. I buried my face into the cold tear-stained pillow, wanting nothing more than to just hide from the world.

Jumping out of the bed as soon as I heard the knock at the door. Quickly checking myself in the wall mirror, making sure I was somewhat presentable, I opened the door. A faceless maid stood in the doorway, a slight shocked expression appeared on her face but then quickly she composed herself.

"Miss Rikki," I really hate it when they call me that. "The Hatter Family is looking for you, Miss Audrey and Lord Blood proposed a tea party for you, Miss Audrey, and Miss Leah." The maid explained. 'Lord' and 'Miss'? Is that all really necessary? Definitely not for the three of us.

"A-Alright, thank you." I followed the maid out of Heart Castle and started to head for the mansion. I wondered why Audrey would call this tea party, unless it was to yell at me for that arguement before that talk with Ace.

I sat down at a small table, rounded, with just enough chairs and utensils for Leah, Audrey, and myself. All of us seemed uncomfortable in this kind of setting, but relaxed as soon as the worker left. We all had tea and a slice of cake, but none of us drank or ate anything.

"So~ first order of business-!" Audrey joked, cracking a smile, making Leah and I giggle and relaxed us more. Why were we so tense? "About the issue on going home..." Audrey's eyes flashed to mine, but then returned to her tea cup which she clasped in her hands.

"Wait. I thought we couldn't go home because the vials are broken? Is there another way out?" Leah asked with a flash of fear, and possibly... hope?

"That's what Rikki said. That she found another way." Audrey flashed me a manic smile, telling me the floor was mine.

"I don't think we should go home!" The words flew out of my mouth, and I flinched after I said them. Audrey looked dumfounded- if not slightly annoyed- and Leah looked shocked. "Now, wait, wait! I have an explanation!" I told them. "...Ace is my brother." I finished.

"Okay, one, _ew_. Two, **how is that possibly**? Oh, that's right, it's _not_." Audrey grunted in dismay. "Besides, how can you believe him? He has no proof, no evidence." Audrey rambled on for a little more, but I blocked her out.

"Maybe he does, who knows? **Not the point**. The point is, we need to go home. Where we belong!" Leah cried anxiously. I wonder what's bothering her? Her back was completely straight, eyes widened, and she was biting her lip, all bad habits she got when nervous.

"It _is_ the point as it's a reason we're here! If Rikki thinks Ace is her brother, why would she leave?" Audrey pointed out. "Hell, why would she leave Pierce?" She shrugged, leaning back on her chair so it stood on it's two back legs.

I cocked my head to the side, looking directly at Audrey. "And you'd leave Dee and Dum?" I laughed. "Tsk, tsk. That's not what you said during out last meeting." I smiled, slightly mocking her.

"Eh... maybe she _is_ Ace's sister." Leah whispered, though I could still hear her. Audrey seemed to flinch and stare down at the contents of her tea cup, not saying a word. "But R-Rikki, no matter what we need to return home. To our fam-" Leah's mouth snapped shut. Silence flooded the table for several minutes.

"...There was a male voice in my head. If I followed it, it would lead me to a way out. I think it was some form of telepathy or something." I murmured, closing my eyes to block out the mansion's scenery.

"Is you head okay?" Leah asked, leaning forward across the table.

"We're in a place called Wonderland. Are any of our heads okay? I think not." I sighed, annoyed. I reopened my eyes and scanned the area, we were close enough to the mansion that we were insight from a window and door, but hopefully far enough away from hearing range.

"Why do we even need to go home? Are our parents even missing us? Do they even know we're gone?" Audrey questioned nonchalantly.

"Why? Because, like I've said, home is where-" There was a crash from behind us. We all turned to see the Bloody Twins in a crumped heap on the ground, Elliot and Blood standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Uh, this is totally not what it looks like." Elliot chuckled sheepishly. A faint blush coloring his cheeks to match his hair. Blood remained silent and looked anywhere but at us.

Audrey's cheeks flared red with embarrasement and anger, her teeth and fists clenched with rage and she abruptly stood up. "You guys! You promised you'd stay out of this and not eavesdrop!" She cried out in exasperation. Huh, I guess we are in hearing range.

"You guys can't leave! Audrey, you promised!" The twins hollered in unison, rushing over to our table. Blood and Elliot came over more slowly, but from the looks on their faces, they heard everything. Sh*t.

"I daresay, but I thought I told you we'd do everything in our power to keep you here?" Blood reminded Audrey, his eyes flickering between her and Leah.

Blood and Elliot crowded around Leah, questioning her, while Dee and Dum surrounded Audrey, annoyed that she would even think about lying to them. I was silently ignored, even though everyone was quite close by.

I stood up, pushing in my chair behind me, leaving my tea and cake untouched. No one even noticed I left. Is that the same way back home? No one noticing or caring? I wonder how that works, but I guess it doesn't matter... it's obvious I'm no longer needed here.

I quickly and silently left the mad tea party, not hesitating to leave the mansion behind me. I took the long route back ho- back to the amusement park. I didn't want Pierce to see me like this.

I looked up at the sky, the sun was setting and the sky was tainted crimson. Both from the sun and the castle now blocking my view of the sky. I paused, now that's weird... I thought I was heading towards the amusement park... oh well. I shrugged and continued onto my venture towards Heart Castle. Though I swore I was heading to the Amusement Park when I left the mansion.


	7. They Don't Know

Chapter 7 - They Don't Know

**Leah POV**

I layed on a couch, reading a book but not absorbing anything. I was in Blood's room, and Blood and Elliot were having a meeting at Blood's desk. I couldn't overhear anything, but I knew for sure they weren't talking about work. They were talking about me. Ever since the tea party they did everything they could to keep my mind away from home.

Not that they were succeeding, but I decided to play along with them as they were still my friends. But I had to get out of here, to the real world, I can't stay here forever... I glanced at Blood and Elliot. Blood sat in his chair with paperwork, pretending he was doing work. Elliot leaned above him, one hand on Blood's chair and the other on the desk. His wavy ginger hair fell into his face, nearly covering his purple eyes.

I glanced at the book in my lap. Ironically- only not really- enough, it was Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. I was looking through it to see if I could find a way out, like Rikki had said she found, as our situations were similar to this book. Silly, I know, but who knows? Though I haven't found anything yet...

I stole a peek at the men again, and sighed. This is a dream, they aren't reall, I'll go home soon. I bit the inside of my cheek, how coincidental could it be that Audrey, Rikki, and I were sharing the same dream? Unless, this was just my dream and Audrey and Rikki were also figments of my imagination? That made a bit more sense than sharing a dream. I squeeze my eyes shut, willing myself home, but something kept me here...

It wasn't the vial, as that was destroyed and useless. I fretted over and over about what it could be. The inside of my mouth bled, so I bit my lip nervously as I thought things over. I could easily ask one of the inhabitants, but would they help me? Blood and Elliot wouldn't. Nor would the twins or Pierce if it meant Audrey and Rikki would also leave.

A few months with my friends, that's all I wanted. Why did we end up here? **How** long have we been here? Time was so screwy here, that I still don't know if it was just yesterday I arrived here or a year ago. My heart thumped wildly at the thought, in a dream for a year? Is that possible? Of course not! It's an exaggeration! A few weeks- at most! But that's also lengthy for a dream...

Time is so funny in dreams. It could be a month in a dream and a minute in reality! Obviously! That's why time seemed so long here, since in reality it's so much shorter! My head spun at the thought, but what else could it be? Dream time was longer than reality time, until you woke back up in reality did you realize that time was so much shorter.

I had to leave this place, no matter what anyone else says. I have to get Rikki to tell me how to get back home, even if she doesn't want to. I'd make her. I hate decieving my friends, Blood and Elliot especially, but they aren't real. I shouldn't worry about it.

But if that's so, why does my heart ache when I look at the two? Why do I keep going along with their plans when that'll just make the goodbyes even harder? Even if this is just a dream?


	8. Babysitter Audrey!

**Author's notes: Sorry, I know this came out later than I said it would. The next update won't be for a while as I get settled into school. But I wanted to ask, my readers, who's your favorited character? Leah, Rikki, or Audrey? Just would like to know. :3 Please vote on my poll and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 8 - Babysitter Audrey!

**Audrey POV**

I paced in my room, still upset with the Hatters that they eavesdropped. Though they weren't the only ones in my mind, the way Leah acted, that was strange. And all this time I thought everything was going great for her- though there was a few mishaps with the Hatter's- I thought she was happy.

There was a knocking at my door- okay, more like a pounding- but I ignored it. "Miss Audrey, Lord Blood and Sir Elliot are waiting for you in his office." A male servant called from behind the door even after I ignored him. Assuming I was in the room and have gotten the message, I heard the servant's footsteps fade away.

I forced out a long, annoyed sigh. I didn't want to see anyone, couldn't they just understand that? But no, when I want to be alone it is when everybody wants to talk to me.

I forced myself out of my room, walking the short distance down towards Blood's office. I knocked quickly and waited, crossing my arms over my chest. A few minutes passed before I wondered whether or not they heard me. I knocked again, a bit louder, waited a few minutes, and still no one answered. Groaning, I just opened the door without being invited in.

No one was inside- which just made me pissed- the desk where Blood normally sat was empty except for whatever work he was working on earlier. The couches were also empty, and I was just about to storm out when I heard a noise in the back corner of the room.

Sneaking along the lines of bookcases, I peaked around the corner of the last one to see Leah plopping a few books into place. "Leah?" I called, unhitching myself from the bookcase.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Great. _You're_ my new babysitter? At least you're better than one of the maids or servants watching over me, that was just awkward." Leah turned to face me, hands on her hips, with a bored expression.

"...Excuse me?" I asked, dumbfounded by her reaction.

"Blood and Elliot don't want me to leave this world therefore they don't trust me to be by myself, hence the babysitter. I've been in Blood's office for multiple time periods! He wasn't even here for several of them because of his work! So I've been reading non-stop." Leah waved her hand at the bookcase to indicate her reading section.

"And why didn't you leave when they left for work?" Really, I don't know who's more childish, Leah or Blood?

"Because the servants were babysitting me. Everyone has a gun! I can't face them!" She gently picked up another book before facing me again.

"And why can't you just say you want to stay here and make them happy?" I questioned as she began to walk back to the couches.

"Because I'm an honest person and I honestly don't want to stay here! There's nothing here for me!" She insisted.

"Except Elliot." I countered.

A shiver raked her body as her cheeks turned pink. "He doesn't count since he isn't real!" She continued.

"Or are you just saying that to make it easier for you to leave him?" I pondered aloud.

"No you idiot! It's because that's the truth! You and Rikki need to stop living in a fantasy and grow up!" She huffed angrily, her cheeks burning red.

I just stared at Leah silently. I was used to her insults, she does that when she gets angry or flustered, but I used to be able to read her so easily. But now I don't know what she's feeling.

"I can't force you and Rikki to leave with me. But I'll be damned if I don't try." Leah muttered. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean for me to hear, as she was staring angrily at the book in her lap, still muttering to herself only now I couldn't hear her.

Though I don't understand what's going through Leah's mind, I know I can't give up on her. Even if we disagree, we're still best friends and I can't leave her alone. I sighed as I walked to the couch and plopped down beside her.

"Well, let's have fun Leah. _With_ Blood and Elliot-" I began.

"What good will that do me?" She shot me an angry look. Lately that's all she ever been, angry or depressed.

"If you show you're happy around them, they'll eventually back off. You'll have more freedom to find out how to leave." I finished, not caring that I got interrupted.

"I don't like that plan." She grumbled. But her eyes had lost their intensity, and she no longer seemed angry, but sad.

"Well, that's the only plan I've got so that's what we're doing." I extended my hand to help her off the couch. "So lets go find everybody!"


	9. Visit To Heart Castle

Chapter 9 - Visit To Heart Castle

**Rikki POV**

I twiddled my fingers under the large table. Ace sat to my left, who was laughing, Peter to my right, looking heart broken. Vivaldi and I sat at opposite ends at the head of the table. She gave me an understanding smile, which I didn't understand.

I **was** walking, to the route which I **thought** would lead me to the Amusement Park, but it actually led me to Heart Castle. Peter had found me, saying the Queen wanted to have tea.

Word moves quick in this country. Peter had gotten depressed at the thought of Leah leaving him- giving up all hope on ever wooing Alice, so he's started proclaiming his love to Leah.. supposedly- Ace didn't seem to care. At all. Which hurt, since I would stay in this world for Ace, and Pierce, but also Ace. My brother...

And Vivaldi... who knows what she's thinking. "So, uhm, where did you hear about our decision?" There was no final decision. I didn't want to leave, Audrey was on the fence, and Leah wanted to leave.

"Where we heard it doesn't matter. What matters is that we heard it, and that you're fighting with your friends." Vivaldi took a sip of her tea. I don't know if she met I'm fighting with the inhabitants of Wonderland or Leah and Audrey, or both.

"Eh? You're fighting with your friends? Who's winning?" Ace flashed me a wide, goofy smile. I just stared at him, thinking of how could he not know, when I remember he pretty much lives under a tent. Not the castle.

This seemed too private a conversation. Something for Vivaldi and I, maybe. But definitely not Ace or Peter. "We should go. We should, but we can't." And I no longer think it's just because we don't have a vial.

"Why leave? Your friends are here." Vivaldi wasn't arguing, just helping me come to a conclusion. Of some sort. Or she might just be picking a fight, I don't know.

My mouth dried up, and I couldn't speak. "B-Because." Leah says so... I wiped my hands on my clothes, trying to wipe away the nervousness that was building up. "You see..." I couldn't say what I should, because Leah wanted to. If Leah wanted to, I would do it, for the most part. She's viewed as the leader of the trio, but since we've been in Wonderland... Vivaldi looked at me expectantly, waiting for an actual answer.

But I remained silent, unsure of everything. "Why does everyone wish to leave?" Peter started, interrupting the silence. "It's not that bad of a world." He sighed dramatically as he held his hands, lamenting his unrequited love.

"Our family is in the other world." I said automatically, looking at the pink, frayed tablecloth.

"Not yours." Ace also said automatically, not a second too late. His eyes burned against my skull, but I focused on the tablecloth, the little designs and swirls. I wonder if he knows? If he knows not everyone believes him.

Vivaldi gave Ace a glare. Did she know we were siblings? Could she guess? "You three- four if you wish to include Alice-" I'd rather not. "came here for a reason. Though you didn't come here of your own volition, you have a purpose here. Maybe a bigger purpose than the one you serve in your world?" She inquired.

I looked at my feet now, feeling hollow and empty. I serve a purpose? Hard to believe... what would Leah and Audrey think? I left them really quickly, I wonder if that was okay? Do they care? Did the Hatter's care?

"We just want you to think clearly before you do anything rash and leave us." Vivaldi finished, taking another sip of tea.

"But couldn't we just visit anytime? Since we would want to?" I asked, since I've been told we could come to Wonderland if we would really want to.

"What's the point in leaving if you're just going to come back?" Ace countered, giving a shrug. I stammered, unable to give him an actual answer.

"We aren't trying to force a response off you, nor make you stay." Vivaldi stood up, walking to my side of the table, she pat my shoulder. "We just wish you'd think before you act- unlike your brother?" She gave me a smile before giving Ace another glare.

"T-Thank you Vivaldi, but you know, I should be leaving." I stood up, tottering a little. My lips twitched up into an awkward smile, and Vivaldi just shook her head, her violet curls bouncing against her head.

"Don't be a stranger Rik-keh~!" Ace waved and replied in a singsong voice, his eyes seemed dark and his smile forced.

I just gave the three a nod as a goodbye, still feeling hollow as I left the castle. I felt their eyes burning- I'm guessing Vivaldi was concerned and Ace... I don't know what's up with Ace. One minute he acts like an actual brother, the next a cold-hearted fiend.

"Rikki! You're back!" Pierce exclaimed as I walked into his room. I headed straight for his room, in need of someone who I know cares for me. Pierce wrapped his arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around his waist and sat on his lap.

"Sorry I took so long." Was my reply, snuggling into his chest, listening to the steady tick of his clock. "I missed you." I told him. In all honesty I have, it feels like I haven't seen him in a long time.

"I missed you too, chu!" Pierce hissed the top of my head. "What's the problem? You seem sad, chu." He leaned his forehead on top of my head. At first I didn't reply, because I didn't know how to. SO many things were wrong- or was it just _different_?- and I don't know what to make of my emotions. I love my friends, and I'll be with them 'til the end. But I don't want to leave Wonderland. Or Pierce or Ace.

"Too many things are changing way too fast. I don't know what to make of it all or know what to do, how to feel, what to say..." My voice shook and cracked as tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision.

"I don't follow!" Pierce squeaked, I heard his tail swishing behind him as he thought about what I said.

I sighed. "It's alright. It just has to do with Leah, Audrey, and me being an outsider." Also what to do with Ace and what to do with my relationship with you, but those are more complicated problems.

"I thought you guys talked stuff out, chu." Pierce whispered.

"We ended up fighting. We haven't gotten along for a while-" Since Wonderland. "and we tend to get mad at each other with our conflicting situations and... feelings." I guess that's what it all comes down to. None of us feel the same way as the other. And we have to be unanimous or we won't get anywhere. It's either all three of us or no one at all.

"What's your next plan?" Pierce asked, his voice threaded with weariness.

"Let those two talk it out first. I'm too lazy to do anything right now." I laughed, trying to ease the tension.

Pierce chuckled above me. "So you'll stay with me the next few time changes?" Pierce asked hopefully.

"If you wish!" I lifted my head, smiling up at him. It only took a second for him to return the smile.


	10. How Far We've Come

bChapter 10 - How Far We've Come/b

bulLeah POV/b/ul

I hid away in one of the many guest rooms located at the Hatter Mansion. I know I didn't really have any reason to be hiding, or had any reason to run away from Audrey, but I just wanted to be alone for a while. Was that so hard to understand? Besides, I needed to sort out my feelings, separate them and figure out what I'm going to do.

I decide to curl up against a wall underneath a window, with two books in my lap. One was a copy of Alice in Wonderland, and the other was something I just picked at random before scurrying away from Audrey.

I might as well admit I feel something for Elliot, whatever I feel I rather not label, but the thought of him makes my heart ache and cheeks burn. My feelings for him couldn't possibly be a hindrance to my returning home, could it? I groan at the thought.

Besides Elliot, there's my longing to return home and a sense of normalacy. But at the thought, I wonder if I go home I'll find my life there is too bland compared to the life I've lead here. My feelings are so torn up, how am I ever to decipher which side is stronger? To stay in Wonderland or to go home? If I stay in Wonderland, that'd be like abandoning my family, and I don't think I could do that. But if I leave Wonderland- no, I already decided that this is just a figment of my imagination and therefore if I leave Wonderland there would be no consequences. But that doesn't help what I'm feeling.

I bang my head against the wall behind me. I'm annoyed with myself, and all of the roleholders I suppose. They really weren't making things easy for me...

The door bashes in and collides with the wall, a pissed-off Blood struts into the room. How he found me I'll never know. "How idare/i you leave my office! I've been looking for you for a whole time cycle!" Damn him, that's sweet. Has it really already been a whole cycle?

"You can't keep me locked in your office, or under your surveillance twenty-four seven ya know. I needed to be alone for a while, and still do, until I figure something out. So leave, 'kay?" I muttered. I didn't actually think he'd leave, he's too prideful and stubborn to do that.

Like I knew he would, he didn't leave but sauntered over to my side and sat beside me. "We're just worried about you Leah. Honestly, even if it is a bit selfish of us, we believe we're doing what is right for you." Blood takes his hat off so it doesn't get crumpled by the wall. I can't see his expression as his black hair hides his eyes.

"Yeah, well, my life, my decisions." I wrapped my arms around the books and held them close to my chest. "Like I said, I'm still trying to figure stuff out. Nothing has been written in stone yet." Why do I say that? By saying that makes them believe there's a chance I'll stay, and I can't let them believe that.

"You'll leave. You'll find a way. You're like Alice, once you're determined and set your mind to something you won't lose focus until you've done it." His voice grew softer and maybe a bit sad, his mouth was pulled back into a tight grimace and his head bowed so his eyes were still hidden.

I didn't know what to say to that. I pursed my lips, I didn't like the fact that he compared me to Alice- yet again- or the fact that he believed I would actually leave. Though I would. Will. Sooner or later.

I turn my body to face him, hiding the books behind my back. I keep my knees close to my chest, but my feet slide under Blood's legs as he too has his legs pulled up. "Blood, if you could just help me find a way out of this world, you would no longer need to worry about me! I wouldn't be a bother anymore, so..." My sentence falters, what could I possibly say to sway him to my side of this argument?

"Even if I did know a way to leave Wonderland, which I don't, why do you think I would want you to leave?" Blood raises his head and glares at me. He doesn't seem mad, but betrayed. He leans forward just enough to press his lips softly against mine. He pulls back as quickly as he leaned forward, and I'm left just staring at him and blinking in confusion.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts Leah, but I'll think it'll take longer than you think to sort out your feelings so it'd be best to not waste your time alone in a corner of a dark room." Blood starts to get up, a somber expression crosses his face. Nothing in the way he acts or his voice explains why he just kissed me.

"How did you find me?" I barely managed to mutter out before Blood has walked out of the room.

He paused as he was opening the door. He didn't turn around as he said, "I have my ways" and then exits the room. Leaving me to my feelings and the confusion of everything that was going on. You'd think it'd be easy to hate everyone here, but the longer I stayed the harder it was to hate them.


End file.
